Swim Retreat, Part 1
Swim Retreat, Part 1 is the second episode of Season 2. It was released on September 14, 2012. Synopsis Can Emily handle drama with the girls? Plot The episode begins with Ben sitting in Mr. Dean's English class listening to his teacher talk about The Adventures of Huckleberry and Finn. Distracted from the buzzing in his pocket, Ben reaches in and sees an incoming text from Emily saying that the bus for her trip is leaving and that she'll miss him. Wanting to see her one last time before she leaves for the weekend, Ben offers to answer a question posed by Mr. Dean to the class. Being excused, Ben sprints from the classroom to the bus. Meeting up with Emily just in time, Coach Kessler grants them a few moments to say their goodbyes out of respect for Ben's actions. Emily is called over by her swim team members Cameron and Lee who share laughs over a story. A lingering smile on Emily from Cameron begins to make Ben uncomfortable. Telling her that he doesn't trust Cameron because of his reputation with being a womanizer, Ben is teased by Emily before she is called back to the bus. Ben says that he trusts her but wonders through all the chaos if she heard his parting words. Now on the bus, Emily thinks about how him trusting her is one step closer to something bigger that she wants to hear and how she wanted to tell him how much his trust means her. Sitting down next to her teammate Hannah, Hannah tells her that she was hoping that Cameron would have sat there. Offering to move, Emily is about to leave when Hannah says there's no use now that it would look weird if she left. Hannah then asks for her opinion on if she thinks Cameron has made out with every girl on the swim team (aside from Emily and Amanda, who Hannah knows would never cheat on Hector). Emily learns that both Hannah and Jane have made out with Cameron in the past and are interested in him. When Cameron gets up from his seat, Emily is pushed out into the aisle to make room for him. Taking a seat across from Hannah, Emily watches as Cameron walks past Hannah and Jane and takes a seat next to her. Emily decides to act distant and cool towards him in order to not lead him on and make him think she's interested. When Cameron makes a joke, Emily starts laughing before noticing all the girls on the bus shooting glares at her. Worried that the girls think she was flirting with him, Emily tells him she's not interested in hearing the personal story he wants to tell her. They ride the rest of the way to the campsite in silence. When the bus arrives at their location, the team is excited to start swimming in the lake and make a campfire. Coach Kessler reminds them that it is a team building trip and that nobody is allowed to relax until they have proven that they can work together as a strong unit. Assigned partners to build tents, Emily finds out she is paired with Sam to build theirs. While beginning to build their tent, Sam makes a comment that causes Emily to reaffirm that there is nothing going on between herself and Cameron. Emily tells Sam that the only guy she is interested in is Ben, her boyfriend. Sam says that it bothers her that Cameron is interested in Emily because she heard a rumor that Cameron tried to make a move on Sara the year before. Hearing the news, Emily is stunned. She hopes that the other girls are not mad with her as they make their way back to the group. Gathering the group together, Coach Kessler pairs them with new people to participate in a trust exercise that requires them to fall into each others arms. Emily is matched with Hannah and immediately becomes suspicious as to whether or not Hannah will attempt to catch her or not. When Emily decides to go through with the exercise, Hannah catches her at the last moment but drops her afterwards. Mad at Hannah, Emily announces it is time for her to catch Hannah. Hannah becomes worried that the same treatment will be given to her and comes up with a plan to make sure Emily catches her: asking Coach Kessler to watch them. Emily is forced to catch her out of fear of getting in trouble with her dad. After the exercise, Coach Kessler announces that everyone should head to bed since they have a long day coming up. Emily walks over to Jane in hopes of clearing the air between them. Jane tells Emily that she knows that Emily isn't interested in Cameron at the moment but "future Emily" won't have enough willpower to resist him. Emily is told by Jane to prolong it by staying away from Cameron for as long as she can. When Cameron walks over to talk to Emily, Jane and Emily come up with an excuse, saying that Emily is going to bed. Cameron looks on disappointedly as Emily heads to her tent. The next morning Coach Kessler tells them that the team is to hike up the base of a specific mountain using their compasses and supplies. Emily finds this mission too extreme as they will be alone without his help. Coach Kessler corrects her when she calls him 'Dad' but she defends her word choice and says that she is appealing to him as her father. A brief moment of hesitance makes Emily optimistic but Coach Kessler says that they will be safe anyway and they have to do it. Hiking over tall boulders that make it difficult to stay together, Emily is found trailing far behind everyone with only Hannah and Jane in sight for her. Reaching a boulder, Emily attempts to climb up but slips. Asking help from Hannah and Jane, Emily is left stranded when the girls proceed further pretending they didn't hear Emily. Emily thens calls for help. Cameron eventually finds her stuck and helps pull her up. Finally making it past the boulders, Emily notices a look on Cameron's face. Cameron says now that they're alone, then would be the best time to tell her what he's been hoping to say since the beginning of the trip. Emily tells him that she's in a relationship with Ben and that she thinks it's despicable that he would try to flirt with her when she's not single. Cameron reveals that he wasn't flirting with her and the looks he was giving her was because she looks so much like Sara. About to say more, Cameron looks around and notices that they have reached the top of the mountain but are the only ones there. Asking if she knows what that means, Emily nods solemnly. They are lost. Bonus Scene Owen is in Ms. Prez's class choosing his elective class when he overhears Keith and Maria talking to Zoe about Howard. About to take Finances with Zoe, he decides to take the Psychology class when he hears how the cheerleaders will turn Finances into a gossip club about Zoe and Howard. Characters *Emily Kessler *Cameron Clark *Sam Hill *Hannah Holmes *Jane Summers *Coach Kessler *Ben Kale *Lee Chen *Amanda Applebee *Zach Wells *Erik Ericson *Kevin Delucca *Mr. Dean *Owen Harris (Bonus Scene) *Zoe Davis (Bonus Scene) *Ms. Prez (Bonus Scene) *Keith Sanders (Bonus Scene) *Maria Gonzalez (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return